


Infa...wha?

by Moon_Rose (Moonrose91)



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Book Spoilers, Infidelity (mentioned), Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moon_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>So dwarfs only love once, and are extremely possessive, and extremely hesitant to enter into relationships with other races because they're not bound like that.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>So our dwarf realizes that he's in love with Bilbo, and ends up confessing everything - how he loves Bilbo, how dwarfs only love once, and how he's terrified because other races (namely Men) are known for infidelity.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Turns out that Bilbo doesn't know what the word 'infidelity' means. The hobbits literally do not have the word in their vocabulary. Hobbits date around when they're tweens, to be sure, but once you get to be Bilbo's age you pick someone and stick with them. Always, until you both die. Widows/widowers never remarry.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>It's not quite the One True Love of the dwarfs, but it's pretty damn close</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>idk, tl,dr happy fluff. All the happy fluff, dammit. (no incest please)</i></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/3138.html?thread=4543042#t4543042">The Beautiful Prompt</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confession of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ingenious_spark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/gifts).



Bofur looked over to where Bilbo was relaxing, finally through being ill, or almost at least.

Within the Elf-King’s dungeons, his worries and fears for his brother and cousin, nestled another that stabbed into his chest every time Bilbo came with quiet news and soft words. He had realized, at some point during the journey, close friendship had shifted to love. Had slid as easily into it as if some part of Bofur’s heart had just been waiting for Bilbo to fill it and, once Bilbo was there, had slipped right into where he wished Bilbo to be for the rest of the Hobbit’s life. He didn’t want Bilbo to go back to the Shire, unless Bofur could go too.

There had to be children around he could make toys for, as there were no mines near the Shire.

And Bilbo, whose face was finally a healthy color instead of too pale (so, very pale when they had pulled him from the freezing cold river, Bilbo shaking and eyes wide, shaking from more than cold) or too flushed (when the fever set in and he fought Oin’s ministrations and Bofur’s gentle grip, thrashing until over half the Company had to hold him down so Oin could force the needed medicine down his throat). He was there, and whole, and if he didn’t say this now, he might not get a chance later and he couldn’t take that chance.

“Bilbo?” he called softly and Bilbo opened his eyes to smile at Bofur.

“Bofur,” he answered and Bofur beamed before he settled down next to Bilbo.

“How are ya?” he asked gently, deciding to ease into this, hoping his nerves would hold out.

“Well. Thorin is starting to say something about…heading to Erebor in a couple of days. Durin’s Day is close, so I think, even if I was not well, we would be leaving anyway,” Bilbo answered, accepting of his fact, not resigned. Bofur just nodded in agreement and then reached out, tugging lightly on Bilbo’s hand.

“Come with me?” he asked.

And Bilbo nodded a bit, following Bofur’s gentle lead to an out of the way spot. There was no garden to sit in, and Bofur wished there was because he was sure the gentle Hobbit would love to sit among the growing things, but they just have a half-hidden balcony and he tugs Bilbo down into hiding, settling down.

Bilbo follows with trust that Bofur isn’t sure where he earned, and he suddenly everything is spilling out.

He explains everything.

About how Dwarves only love once and that is it.

They don’t love any other, and they are wary of reaching to other Races.

“You have to understand, especially with Men, that we worry greatly about infidelity. But, you’re my One, Bilbo Baggins. And I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Bofur finished.

Bilbo had been smiling, till the last sentence. His forehead scrunched a bit and he seemed confused.

“Is something wrong?” Bofur asked, terrified a bit.

“No, well…just one thing really,” Bilbo explained and Bofur nodded weakly.

“Infa…wha?” Bilbo questioned and Bofur fainted.


	2. Explanations

“Bofur, are you awake now?”

Bofur blinked a bit before he noticed that Bilbo was leaning over him, his concerned look fading into a smile. “Oh, good, you are. And while Hobbits don’t have a One, we do have something pretty close. We have someone that we find and spend the rest of our days with, forsaking all others. Even if one dies, the other never remarries. While we do not have a One, not in the manner you described, I guess we Hobbits have something very similar. So…while my declaration may not seem like much, in comparison to yours, I find that you are the one to be my only,” Bilbo answered gently.

Bofur didn’t hesitate to pull Bilbo down to, carefully, brush their foreheads together, a gentle version of the familial head thwacks that could happen, and he smiled when Bilbo brushed their noses together playfully right before he pulled back. He was still smiling, though a frown slowly began to steal over his face, forehead crinkling in confusion and Bofur nudged his nose against Bilbo’s again before laying back again on the balcony’s floor.

“What is it Bilbo?” Bofur asked.

“What was the one word you used? The infawhatacal,” he asked and Bofur laughed a bit.

“Infidelity Bilbo. You must have heard it before,” Bofur responded with another low chuckle, brushing their foreheads together again.

Bilbo frowned and shook his head. “No, never. Why did you make it up?” Bilbo responded.

Bofur almost laughed again, before he realized that Bilbo was serious. “So…Hobbits…don’t have a word for if one spouse cheats on the other?” he asked.

“Cheating? What? Like…cheating in a game of riddles? Why would you do mmmph,” Bilbo began to respond, honest confusion lacing his words and Bofur silenced him with a gentle kiss on the mouth.

It wasn’t common among Dwarves (sometimes, beads and such would get caught between beards, which was a reason to not do that), but sometimes they would risk getting their beards tangled together for a rare kiss on the mouth.

Bilbo gave a startled sound before melting into it, winding his fingers through Bofur’s hair.

It was a rather chaste kiss, for all that Bilbo was midword when Bofur had leaned up to kiss him, a little sloppy.

But not bad, for a first kiss.

They parted and Bilbo’s cheeks were flushed a bit, which caused Bofur to smile and gently brush a kiss on Bilbo’s near cheek, earning a small laugh from where his mustache had tickled Bilbo’s nose. He lay back again and Bilbo rubbed noses with him again.

“So, you’ll be my One, and I’ll be your Only?” Bofur asked and Bilbo nodded, flushing more.

“I rather like the sound of that,” Bofur finished and leaned up, pressing another chaste kiss to Bilbo’s lips.

The startled squeak sound made his own lips curl into a smile, before he drew back, brushing their foreheads together again.

He was a sap in love.

And he hoped to be for a long, _long_ time.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write fluff to combat all the angst that is in my head and what I've written.


End file.
